Forsaken
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: Sequel to hand of sorrow the action tkaes place three years later after itachi and sakura's death, sasuke plots the destruction of konoha ,secrets pf the past unfold themself new enemies and allies reaper,forbidden love and so much more
1. Chapter 1

**Forsaken**

**

* * *

**

**as i promised a sequel to hand of sorrow so it is , here it is the begging will be long i shall explain in detail the past story's of the clans so be patient and if you wan more just read & review**

* * *

Now the day has come  
We are forsaken this time

We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile

While we thought we were gaining,  
We'd turn back the time, it still slips away  
Our time has run out, our future has died,  
There's no more escape

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore  
Life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken,  
We're the last of our kind

The sacrifice was much too high,  
Our greed just made us all go blind  
We tried to hide what we feared inside  
Today is the end of tomorrow

* * *

Three years have passed…three years since two great hero's have died protecting the last uchiha member of the clan…they died in honor without remorse or regret…they lived up until that day in shame in disgrace…

But that fact didn't matter to them both…three years ago Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sakura had been killed by uchiha sasuke…the last clan member thirsty for revenge….

In the end it turned out to be nothing but an illusion …the truth revealed itself later on by madara uchiha another complice of the massacre ..he explained itachi's reason of betraying the clan

The whole truth shocked sasuke at first, his brother the one which intended to kill him and take his eyes really wanted to save him…save him from the clan's pain

Sasuke now understood everything he even remembered the night of the massacre that he felt somehow sakura's intense chakra presence , and the first time he activated the sharingan and he charged to his brother and saw him crying

Now he felt high guilt on his shoulders , and he swore revenge for his dead brother and his sacra, he would destroy Konoha with madara 's help and of course the akatsuki

But let's skip from the present to the past , to unfold a great secret of two prestiocios clans

* * *

The haruno clan was known for it's exceptional killing skills and amazing chakra control , they also had a hidden keke genkai , more of a curse that marked the burden and guilt that they carried out

This keke genkai affected usually one eye of the user and granted him a great ability , more of a curse that was only passed to the haruno's

It helped the user see his opponents move's , dodge and attack at the same time , it was feared by all

Most of the haruno's worked as assassins or executioners , and the others ended up dying on the battle field

In this whole contorsionated story there was one man which stood up against the haruno ways and decided to change their way of living, that brave man that gave them a purpose was Churotora Haruno…the one which put an end between the war of the clans

He made a peace pact with the hyuuga clan their arch enemies ,they blamed the haruno's for their weird abilities of their sight and the fact that it was almost the same as the byakugan and it bothered and hurt they're pride

But churotora had proven their innocence and placed an end to this story and also by becoming friends with Gin the leader of the branch part of the hyuuga's , on the other hand his brother Masumo still didn't accept it , but for now he accepted it

And so hyuuga's and haruno's started each other in the ninja and real life, supporting each other in every way the could

After churotora got married to Hikaru which was a haruno , he head two daughters , one had genuine brown with a bit of pink locks in her hair and beautiful green orbs( you can guess which was sakura's mother ) which was named Sakumo and the other one had one green eye while the other was blue while her hair color was different , her whole hair was brown like her mothers and she was named Hana

They were the result of Churotora's and Hikaru's love , for the first years everything went perfectly they all lived the happy life of a normal life , the other members of hyuuga clan got married to and had a pair of children , two boys hiashi and hiziashi

For the next years the clan's lived a normal life in the fire country offering it's services to the village and protecting it with all of it's cost

Sakumo grew up into a beautiful woman and fell in love with Hiromu another clan member ( remember in great clans they are neither married secretly or forced to marry relatives )

At first sakumo didn't love in fact she hated Hiromu ,after all he was one of her cousins she envied and missed her sister Hana which had the right to marry any man she loved

That man was hiziashi , her sister fell in love and broke the rules of the clan , but even so she was stronger then sakumo and she earned the necessary respect and approval from both clans

Years passed and another generation of children were born, the clans prospered and the new born's were promised to be prodigy's and clan leaders in the future

Sakumo had a little girl , at the first it was a shock when she was born , all of her hair was pink not like her uncle with a few locks , her hair matched the beautiful petals of a sakura tree

So she decided to name her sakura , the beautiful blossom which would grew up into a strong blossoming woman that her mothers intelligence and fathers strength

Her sister hana gave birth to a healthy baby boy , he was named neji ( ok so I changed the script and character personality allot sorry if u will hate me) the boy had his fathers brown hair and now the only thing that concerned the clan was his keke genkai , they were al curios to see if he had byakugan or the mysterious demon wolf eye curse

If he would posses the haruno curse then he would be considered a branch member , but if he had the byakugan he was officially a hyuuga

For both of the clans power was everything , it was neither kill or get killed , the true way of nature

As the sea started rising,  
The land that we conquered just washed away  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
It was all in vain

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore  
Life will pass us by, we are forsaken,  
Only ruins stay behind

Now the day has come  
We are forsaken this time

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore

Now the day has come  
The day has come  
The day has come

For now everything worked out between the clans , but it was never late for a war that could bring the extinction of both clans , neither hyuuga's or haruno's were that stupid to kill each other


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Well here it is chapter two for now there won't be much of itasaku im gonna explain more the origins of the clans plans and so on read and review**

* * *

And so the haruno's realized that by expanding their "eye experiment " into something stronger and more powerful they could expand the users life and offer him perfect chakra control along with other "surprises"

With the power they wielded they soon realized their place in this world, to be on top of the food chain , the supreme leaders of every land including konoha

It was the weakest of al, until the hyuuga's moved there and along with the uchiha's they started to create a military force as , but apparently some branch member's were left behind those which were considered the traitors of the clan were left behind

Some of the clan members of the hyugas realized their true intention of taking over all of the countries with the Haruno's their neither strayed from the clan or simply ended up executed

But now back to our story , sakura already reached the age of 8 and was with highest marks at the academy and pure prodigy at such a fragile age, even though she saw dead bodies from a fragile age(it means she endured the cruelty of war)

Even so , after her brothers birth she had no whereabouts or any information on him , her mother one day explained to her about her sister Hana

Hana was hated by both clans due to the fact that she belonged to the haruno clan she married a hyuuga so that was the biggest reason, even though churotora approved their relationship

None the less the cruelty and hatred of two powerful clans grew more with every day

One day sakura was walking by from the academy home when she noticed a little boy with long hair over his waist tied at the end in a ribbon , his hair was brown coffee and with raven shadings and she managed to see a bit of his eyes , they were white pearly

She realized that he was a hyuuga , but she was curios to know more about him

"Hello …" sakura said grinning

"Um …hi…" neji said looking away with slight a blush and a bit afraid

"What are you scared off? I won't hurt you..my name is sakura haruno!wahts yours?" sakura asked still smiling

"Umm…I don't think you want to know my name.." neji said with a sad smile

"oh common… I won't bite ..i wanna be friend with ya" sakura said smiling

"Oh..my name is neji hyuuga " neji said with confidence in his tone proud of the name he carried

"ohh I know you now… you are my mothers sisters boy ..hey wanna come over for lunch?" sakura asked smiling

"Um.. I don't think.." neji said

"Oh don't be silly come one don't be shy"sakura said holding out a hand out to him

Apparently this girl was the only one that didn't insult the boy and accepted him even though he knew he was a half breed ,for the first time in his life he felt something difference than sadness or hatred

Different emotions, some new some old , the new emotion he felt was happiness and comfort radiating from the pink haired girl, the other was fear , fear of being made fun of or even rejected

"So..why is your forehead bandaged ?" sakura asked with a tiny pout

"Um..because I have a mark there" neji said

"Hmm well I think its because …you have a big forehead like me …see" sakura pointed at her forehead

Neji smiled at her reaction and hugged her blushing somehow , his first friend , for now he hopped that someday they would grow up as ninja's together stopping bad guys

* * *

Four years have passed since sakura and neji's meeting and they began to become closer even though he was younger than her he still felt sheltered and safe with her , she even told him to call her one-chan , and so sakura became nejis guardian angel protecting him and training him from time to time

Sakura graduated the academy and since her high and developed skills she was promoted to jonnin and already her parents more exactly her dad was trying to enroll her into the anbu exam

This annoyed sakura the most being dictated all of her life she never had the chance to chose something by herself.

Her annoying father even assigned her to a " special team" with al sorts of annoying rules , that's one thing that made sakura really mad , rules and humans themselves

She never thought about it so carefully , but in the end all humans were the same , except innocent kids like neji

Today she was going to meet him at squads 13 field for some training and ogling at the sakura tree , her father somehow managed to piss her off but spending some free time with her adoptive brother made her happier

"Onee-chan!! " yelled a happy neji waving a hand at her

"Ohayo!! Aniki!! How are you ?" sakura asked

"Oh him fine how about that training you promised today?" neji asked

"Sure we will start with the basic substitute's and kunai's !what do you say?" sakura asked grinning

"sure" said an happy neji

Sakura hid behind a try and formed hand seals and took in one hand a kunai, and activated the wolf shaped eyes and managed to see neji's hiding spot, he was behind a rock

So she stepped up from behind the tree and charged at rock , although she didn't realize that neji was one step ahead of her

She threw the kunai near neji's leg as a way to scare him , but she failed badly since that clone fell down and puffed into a stump of wood

'amazing for a kid his age he can use a replacing technique ' sakura thought

She felt in that moment a kunai at her back and turned around and looked at her brother holding the kunai at her back , she saw it, that eye the exact eye that she had

Only one eye was byakugan and the other the ookami eye , incredible form such a fragile age , so he was after all a haruno and hyuuga , this was bad

Of course if she would have told the clan they would kill him in a instant , so he was the half breed everyone was talking about this , they knew there was an intruder so this fragile child was the one dangerous enemy to the clans

The one which started the war between the clans , she hated the one which started the war between the clans but she had no idea it was him

She activated unconscious the other eye and started at the sky for a few minutes, this was a perfect change to stop the wars between the clans by killing this boy

But again sakura found herself torn between her ninja duty and brother sister relationship

It was indeed and awkward situation but it will all end in a few days

"Neechan are you ok?" neji asked concerned

Sakura put on that sadistic grin that she had closing her eye she started to speak" ya really need to stop worrying about me.. ill be fine " her grin became even wider

Sakura usually had that sadistic grin on her face when she was ready t o kill her enemy or opponent

It was going to happen now ….the

* * *

Cliffhangers read & review hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:im sorry dear readers its just latterly I haven't been myself ….sigh I broke up with my boyfriend depression writers as well as artist block and the list goes on…. Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the more reviews there are the more many chapters come**

* * *

' im not going to kill him…its pointless he is an innocent soul he deserves to live ..its not his fault he has two blood line limits ….starting from this moment forward I shall dedicate my life to protecting this boy…I could care the less about that pathetic clan of mine' sakura thought as she shut her eyes the okami eye activated unconscious and soon her calm thoughts turned into murderous ones

Neji noticed that his one-chan wasn't ok and saw a weird look in her eyes

"big sis…are you ok?" neji asked concerned

She returned him a grin which made things look more comfortable than before , and soon the tensed air and stress disappeared , sakura mentally sighed

Hoping her brother wouldn't realize about what she had just found out about him , the first she did after leaving him would be talking to her uncle

He knew better about the whole clan history and so much boring stuff , the truth was the fact that sakura hated being in the center of attention and the main problem of something , it was too troublesome for her

She wasn't the type to get involved to much in fights and wanted to avoid them as much as possible, or finish the battle in a way without killing

Sakura always listened to her instinct which was rather different from the rest of the clan which only wanted to kill and win a battle neither through strength and brutality or forcing the opponent

But she chose a rather more wise way to win a fight, using her intelligence she always created a diversion the exceed hard situations

Sighing she found a lame excuse and dropped the boy home and left to her uncle for an urgent talk about this problem and even fix it as soon as possible before the clan finds out

* * *

After dropping neji home she ran as fast as her feet managed to help her , so she could finally talk to her uncle about the new family member

She somehow was happy for the fact that her new brother had achieved at such a young age the wolf eye but she was afraid that her clan might reject him for being a half breed and his clan might abandon him

Sakura made a mental vow that she would protect him from now on with the cost of her life no matter what would happen from now and destiny would await her she would be by his side and protect him

"excuse me sir where is churotora haruno I must speak to him right now its important" sakura screamed as she entered the clinic where her uncle was working

"im sorry miss haruno he is quite busy now…" a tall man at the information stand

Sakura ignored the yelling man and ran up the stairs passing by some nurses which yelled and dropped on the ground the papers they were holding

Quickly the pink haired girl apologized and continued her marathon to catch up to her uncle and let him know the good news.

"UNCLE WE HAVE TO TALK RIGHT NOW!!"sakura yelled as she burst in the room making churotora's paper work fly out the window

"what is the meaning of this my sweet lovable monster granddaughter?" churotora said secretly

"oh my dear beloved uncle which has already reached the second age …" sakura said smiling bitterly

"why must you be so cruel…" her uncle said with anime tears

"anyways I've discovered a new haruno today neji activated the okami eye during our training even thought he didn't even realize it " sakura said

churotora gasped and then his sudden reaction turned into a smirk " well looks you aren't the only prodigy of the clan so the prophecy is coming true huh? " the man said placing his had into his palms

"prophecy? What are you talking about? " sakura asked

" a long time ago before man kind there existed , a story existed which was believed to be true… its said that man kind was born from wolf blood .. two wolf brothers existed back then and completed each other like yin yang and together they had an amazing power. Due to them today we have water , air , the sun the moon and everything around us …they gave up their lives to create the perfect paradise which was stolen by humans" churotora paused

" after humans took forcefully over it their souls faded away and reincarnated into our blood lime limit well curse but …as long as there is moon ..wolfs will never cease to exist " her uncle finished

"But what does this have to do with me uncle and my brother?" sakura asked curiously

"well in case you were paying attention I said that those two wolfs completed each other ….you and neji are their reincarnations …you have a purpose for your existence to restore the peace in this world … the peace broken by humans" churotora said looking out the window

sakura was only shocked to hear this …was it all true? She was a legendry mystical wolf which she had never heard of ? was this true?

As much as she denied it was true because the wolf eye did see through deception and gave the user so much more than all of the other blood line limits

Sighing she realized that she wasn't ready for any kind of responsibility like that it was to much for her .. she nearly managed to take care of herself further more take care of the worlds future

It was to much for her and then her thoughts drifted of to neji…she pondered what future he would have from now and what would the clan do to them if they found out the truth

" anyways sakura whatever you do ..you mustn't let the clan find out about this problem…you must take this responsibility on your own and take care of your brother " churotora said in a serious tone

" I know old man I will do everything that stands in power to protect and teach him how to use the okami eye …until then please train me to become stronger " sakura said

churotora smirked at her confidence and then opened his mouth to speak" fine starting from tomorrow you shall become my appetence and take full responsibility for the damage you take and you shall do your best not to disappoint me understood? " her uncle said

"Yes sir" sakura said

"fine you are free to leave we meet tomorrow at seven in the morning in the empty field be there or be square " her uncle said

" ok understood " sakura said ' I wish he would quit it with those dumb phrases and morals he acts on he isn't as good as he thinks ' sakura thought

"I HEARD THAT HIT THE ROAD NOW " her uncle yelled

"fine fine fine don't bust a wrinkle old man " she said slamming the door

a few moments later her uncle snapped and broke the smocking pipe he had in his hand and yelled "SAKURA!!" he realized that again his granddaughter had made fun of him

sakura only smirked and mentally laughed as she heard the scream tomorrow she will be a new person figuratively speaking she wants to grow stronger and use that amount of power not for evil but to protect her brother from any other danger

well a sort of cliffhanger dont hate me guys lattely ive done allot of drawings go on and check em out on devianart plz?


End file.
